


Réunion

by Nasharum



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: C'est le soir d'Halloween et elle a une réunion...
Comments: 2





	Réunion

**Author's Note:**

> Petit texte écrit pour l'atelier d’Halloween de la plume arc-en-ciel (Discord) de 2019.
> 
> Voici les mots piocher:  
> Cimetière - Hôte - Fantômes - Caveau - Manoir

Dans une vieille cave noire, au fin fond d’un immeuble moisi presque effondré, dans un terrain vague, elle s’avançait à pas feutré sur l’herbe, humide de la brume qui commençait à investir le raz du sol.

« Raaa, je déteste avoir le ventre mouillé. Manque plus qu’une bruine pour que ce soit parfait ! » Les yeux marrons tirant sur le jaune brillèrent dans la nuit. Elle arriva devant une fenêtre brisée où claquait un bout de plastique, servant de bâche, sous le vent frais du coin du bâtiment.

Wilfred, balafré et zébré de cicatrice, assis sur le rebord la détailla.

« Voilà la princesse. »

« Ferme la will ! » grogna la ‘princesse’. Elle était une beauté de la nuit, que sa carrure, pour la gente féminine, rendait imposante , et les deux trois balafres obtenues lors de bagarre avaient savamment fait taire les dernier belliqueux face a elle.

Mais elle devait son surnom à sa façon de se comporter comme plus hautaine qu’une reine. Et après tout, son espèce avait été vénéré comme des dieux réincarnés, alors elle faisait honneur en se comportant comme tel. Son humain lui cédait tout avec une œillade ou une caresse appuyée.

Elle remontât l’escalier puis sautât avec la grâce d’un pachyderme sur une boite en contrebas, au milieu des autres présent qui se retournèrent pour la regarder.

« Toujours aussi discrète milady. » ricana le grand roux au fond de la pièce.

Elle remontât le menton de son air fière et indifférente pour remonter la ‘populace’ et s’installer sur un carton à côté du roux.

N’importe qui aurait eu une peur bleu de voir dans le noir du bâtiment tant de paires d’yeux scintillantes, n’importe qui d’humain un peu trouillard, pensa la beauté noire en contemplant ce parterre de lanterne bleu vert quand un phare de voiture éclaira la pièce en passant dans la rue.

Le roux brisa le silence.

« Ce soir il parait que c’est la fête des morts pour les humains… »

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur certains participants.

« il vont avoir peur des chats noir, des ombres, des feuilles qui bougent… »

Le roux cacha comme il put son amusement.

« Alors ce soir, pas de blabla inutile, la lune vient de monter dans le ciel et nous avons une nuit pour nous amuser à les persécuter. »

Après cette tirade chacun parti en courant du bâtiment grinçant, sifflant et toujours aussi délabré.

Une connaissance rattrapa la princesse, jeune, inexpérimenté et d’un blanc immaculé en total contraste avec la princesse noire. La plus jeune tenta de se faire remarquer mais se fit ignorer tout le trajet jusqu’à la cour de l’immeuble.

«Tu t’es fait tatouer, enfin. »

La plus jeune soupira.

« Tu ne va pas jouer ? Avec ta couleur noire en pleine nuit et avec ces humains superstitieux … »

La noire ricana.

« Si je veux, je peux persécuter mon humain quand je le souhaite et j’ai plus intéressant à faire. »

Elle se déplaça sur le rebord de la fenêtre où deux jeunes humains batifolaient sous la couette au chaud sans se douter des deux paires d’yeux les fixant.

« Tu vois, ma condition de chat adulé fait que je n’ai pas besoin de traverser une route pour terroriser un humain et m‘amuser. Je réclame pour sortir, pour rentrer, pour rentrer, pour sortir, je les rend chèvre, je les manipule d’un coup d’œil malheureux, je tourne dans leur pattes pour obtenir d’eux tout ce que je veux, je passe ma queue sur leur jambe pour les chatouiller, je vais me frotter à eux pour être caressée et vénérée. Je suis leur princesse, je mange, je dort, je me fait papouiller, je les regarde quand ils s’embrassent et font l’amour et quand ils ferment les yeux je leur fait l’honneur de me coucher près d’eux et les bercer avec mes ronronnement.

Je suis la reine tout les jours. »

Elle ricana et pleine de malice se plaça sur la fenêtre et miaula.

« Et ce soir c’est la pleine lune je vais les faire chier à les couper en plein milieu pour rentrer manger une croquette et ressortir tard ce soir. Je n’ai pas besoins d’aller voir ailleurs. Tu comprendras dans quelques année peut-être petite chatte modèle. »

La fenêtre s’ouvrit sur un homme nu et visiblement agacé.

« Bon tu rentres la pétasse je me gèle les couilles et me fait pas le coup de manger une croquette pour vouloir ressortir, tu attendra que j’ai fini. »

La noire fit un clin d’œil à la blanche et entra en miaulant d’indignation pour les propos de son humain. Et pour une fois elle s’installa sur son coussin et les admira. La fête des mort ? Elle préférait nettement fêter les vivants et surtout regarder ses humains crier de plaisir.

Elle s’endormit, collée au radiateur, pas très loin de la citrouille taillée d'une forme inquiétante.

Pas de brume ce soir.

C’était trop dure une vie de chat.


End file.
